Let Them Be Little
by Royal Detective
Summary: With Calista now turning ten, it's time for the enchacian group to throw the girl her very own sorceress ball, but while the planning gets underway Cedric can't help but realize that his niece is growing up! Is it so wrong to want her be little? Maybe he just needs to enjoy those precious moments.(Inspired by the song "Let Them Be Little" by Billy Dean)


_**A/N:**_ Okay, I apologize for putting this off for a while because I thought I had the idea already figured out but then later realized"This can't work!" So being stuck on what I should do, I came across this Kaiba Brothers tribute with the song "Let Them Be Little" and then BOOM! It inspired me. I suggest looking up the song, it's really beautiful. You can listen to it before, during or after you read. That is totally up to you.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sofia the First is owned by Disney and Craig Gerber. The song "Let Them Be Little" is owned and written by by Billy Dean.

* * *

_**Let Them Be Little**_

Silence was something Cedric enjoyed sitting in as he sat at his desk with a full cup of coffee in his hands. While the workshop wasn't exactly the nosiest place in the castle, it did fill the silence with beakers clackingand pages turning. And maybe an occasional explosion or two would happen if he messed up his potions.

Today, however, the sorcerer had a different agenda. It was his niece's tenth birthday and as a magical tradition each sorceress was given a ball to celebrate turning the double digit number. This fact made the two-toned man feel sad. It was hard to believe the little girl he was helping to raise was growing up. Where had time gone?

Before an answer could come a knock sounded at his door which opened to reveal the said birthday girl in her Hexley Hall uniform. "I'm heading out now, Uncle Ceddy." Calista said as she walked over to the sorcerer and gave him a goodbye hug.

Funny, he had expected her to jump up at him to give her loving affection but it seemed as time passed his little twin had calmed down."Okay, but remember to come back here to finish your homework, after all, do we not have a birthday to celebrate tonight?" Cedric joked as wrapped his free arm around her and playfully bopped her nose to make her giggle.

"Don't worry, I'll remember," Calista answered with a giggle.

Having kissed the crown of her head the purple robed sorcerer watched as she raced out to meet the carriage that awaited her outside.

With Calista now gone, Cedric turned his attention back to the steaming cup of coffee. Of course, with his attention on his coffee, that didn't mean he had stopped looking at the spot where the girl previously stood. "Where had time gone..."

Once Cedric finished the coffee he began to make his way down the tower. Now, he had to go meet up with Baileywick, and as far as he knew the sorcerer didn't want to get on the steward's bad side about being late...

"Ah,Cedric, right on time." Baileywick greeted the man at the bottom of the stairs. "Shall we get started on the ball preparation?"

"Yes, the last thing I want is for Cordelia to go overboard with the party decorations when she gets here."

Hearing a chuckle come from the elderly man, Cedric followed him down the hall.

* * *

_A red blur ran past him as Cedric entered the living room of his parent's cabin. It was Wassillia time in Enchancia which called for the royal sorcerer to spend the holiday with his parents. While he couldn't get along well with his father and sister that didn't stop the man from spending time with their most recent addition to the family._

_ "Calista?"_

_ Having heard her name being called by a familiar voice made the little girl turn her head towards her uncle. Of course, with her full attention at the new arrival lead the toddler run into a glass cabinet_

_ Once her body had collided with the object, the little girl fell to the floor on her bottom. When she saw a piece of glass was poking her her arm Calista began to cry._

_ Quickly rushing to her, Cedric saw to the wound. After he had finished picked up the two year old. He sat her in his lap in a nearby chair."There, there, it's okay now."_

_ Eventually, the little girl calmed down which made Calista to look up at the man consoling her, tears still in her eyes. "Uncle Cedy kiss boo-boo?" she asked as she lifted the bandaged arm up to him._

_ Seeing the pleading tear-stained face the sorcerer smiled then kissed the arm which made her return the gesture. "Better?" he asked._

_ "Better!" Calista had confirmed which earned the sorcerer a tiny hug._

* * *

_ It was a stormy,late night in Enchancia as Cedric sat at his desk to work on a potion. Of course, with the booming thunder and lightning going on outside the sorcerer nearly dropped the finished product. Why he had decided to work on this now was beyond him. From what Cedric remembered, it had been a stroke of genius that pushed the him to work. Well, at least he was done now._

_ Putting the bottle away the man felt something tugging on his robe. When Cedric looked down he realized that it had not been a something but rather a 'someone'. Little four-year old Calista was holding tight to his robe in one little hand while holding a blanket in another. Not only that, but her little face was was giving off a frightened expression._

_ With her mother having gone away on a business trip, Cedric had been asked to look after the little girl while she was away. Cedric on the other hand had wanted to say 'no' but Cordelia had ignored her brother's refusal and had dropped Calista off to him. So here they were._

_ "What are you doing up, it's late." Cedric told her as he continued to look down at her._

_ "I had a nightmare..."Calista said fearfully. "Can I stay with you, Uncle Cedy?"_

_ Hearing this made Cedric become lost at what he should do. Never in his life had he have dealt with frightened children, in fact, he stayed away from them but now..._

_ "Please, Uncle Cedy, I'll sleep better."_

_ With a sigh, Cedric finally decided to give in. "Fine." he flatly stated._

_ Seeing the fear in her eyes had faded he lead her to his room downstairs. Once there he tucked her in and went to a different room to change into his pajamas._

_ When Cedric had come back and gotten in his bed he saw the little girl had fallen back to sleep. Seeing this made a small smile grace his face. "Goodnight, Calista." He whispered after kissing her head then scooted back to his side._

_ Eventually, sometime during the night the uncle and niece duo had clung to each other in a peaceful slumber with Calista curled up against his chest while his arm was around her tiny form._

* * *

That night, the ball was in full swing at the castle and Cedric had seemed to be enjoying himself so far. Having conversed with his parents, the royal family and others the sorcerer couldn't help but watch his niece enjoy herself.

She was currently talking with Angel, a special guest the girl had invited, but the pleasant happiness that had filled the room quickly left when Cybil Marie used her wand to dump a bowl of punch on the dress Amber had made for the sorceress.

Seeing that Cordelia was going to address the situation Cedric pulled his sister back. "Let Calista deal with this."

"But Cedy-" The sorceress tried to speak but interrupted again.

"She old enough to deal with her own problems, I think she'll handle this just fine."

Turning to Calista they watched she scolded the girl for her actions, much to the sibling duo's surprise Casper and Adelina had even stepped up to defend their friend.

Eventually, Calista and her friends had made the bully to leave and the party was able to continue.

It seemed Calista was growing up. While Cedric knew he couldn't stop the growing process,all that was left to do was enjoy the little moments he did have with her. He just had to let her be little because pretty soon...she'd be grown up.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ If this badly written please excuse it, I was having a hard time writing this. I hope this was cute and fluffy. Our Calista is growing up! Excuse me while I go cry in the corner. (bawls in the corner). Please review!


End file.
